Dimensional Treasure Hunt
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: It's 2010 and the Long Island Base needed help from other bases retrieving some more Dimension Gems. So several of Jeeralang's best and worst PRT members instantly volunteered. With a few extras what could possibly make this more difficult than Poxextinction? (Contest Entry)
1. Treasure Hunt! Set! Begin!

**Treasure Hunt! Set! Begin!**

The bush air was cool as evening settled over the scene. Peace filled the atmosphere and not even the breeze could manage to be fiercer than the lightest rocking of the branches. Many of the small animals that scampered amongst the leaves and grass on the ground didn't bother to even pretend to be worried. At that one point in time absolutely everything seemed to be at complete peace with what had happened.

Even bellow the bush, in a world hidden from the eyes of the normal populace things were peaceful. "Oh come on! Why can't we just do the Dimension Gem Treasure hunt?" At least it was mostly peaceful. Sitting in the fern and other plant covered medical bay a blue turtle kept his arms crossed over his chest and glared at his superior officer. His superior officer who had an advantage over him even if they were still sick and coughing. "I mean come on, surly you can allow, me, Tasha and Zachary to find those gems!" he stated with a shrug, even as a small black fox walked into the room behind him, wearing a bright blue cap.

"You just aren't ready for this type of mission" the coughing that followed the statement was ignored by both the fox and the turtle who kept his arms crossed while the fox sat down and scratched behind one ear in a bored way. A ringing filled the air and they all turned their heads to stare at the doorway as yet another member of their group burst in, with a leafeon right behind them. "What is it Tasha?" the Commander asked coughing into his paws as he gazed at the Riolu.

"Pokextinction set Leon as the leader on the Dimension Gem retrieval group! Also he's coming over this way..." the riolu paused to remove her back pack and set up her laptop to show what she meant. "They apparently have a 'special' Pokéuman been shifted to the Hershi Base!" she covered her mouth with one paw and fought to prevent from coughing. "They're planning on using this Pokéuman to help them find those gems." she pulled up a display that showed the golden yellow lizard type Pokéuman standing over a few blue gems with his eyes glowing darkly in the light of the camera. "He's due to arrive tomorrow, and is set to be put on Leon's group... codename, Yol!"

"I see..." their commander lowered his head and stared at the bed that he sat on. "This will be a problem..." he shook his head and looked at all three of the gathered PRT members in front of him, the riolu, the squirtle and zorua. "Okay then, you three shall be allowed to go on this mission!" he held up one paw to stop the cheering before it began "Under one condition! You will take Cole along with you." He allowed them all to complain and watched as Tasha grumbled under her breath and stared at him. "I know that it's not perfect..." he broke off coughing. "But we don't need him killing himself over the loss of the kits..."

"So basically you're placing us on a suicide watch..." Zachary the Zorua stated rolling his eyes before looking over at the leafeon who had accompanied Tasha's entrance to the room and was now been looked over by the base's head nurse and also the Headmaster's current assistant, Miss Blossom the Audino. "Don't you worry, we'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>Barely even an hour later the whole group, except for Cole were regretting agreeing to the condition. Cole may have been allowed to drive the vehicle that they'd been given for use, but he was a maniac driver. The slasher style smile that he gave while behind the wheel of the transforming car definitely didn't help, nor did the fact that it was currently in sky form and they were hoping desperately that Cole didn't decide to spin around some more in mid air.<p>

Tasha was definitely the one who was most scared clinging desperately to her seat while the boys around her both simply stared to the front and tried to imagine that they were safe and on the ground. That they weren't high up in the air or at risk of randomly going upside down. Considering the maniac grin that Cole flashed back at them though, it was pretty much impossible to forget exactly what danger they had signed themselves up for when accepting a some what suicidal leafeon as their accomplice.

She sighed and closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her aura from sending out panicked distress signals across the area. That never ended well, since she was still in training though, keeping it contained was incredibly hard, especially as the vehicle was once more flipped upside down and their driver laughed. The noise sent chills through the air, it was rather obvious that Cole couldn't care less what happened as long as vengeance was served.

The complete craziness of the situation surely couldn't get much worse at that point. "Pokextinction sighted!" of course Cole spotted Pokextinction's black van and suddenly they were in a dive towards the ground. Zachary screamed while Blade stared with wide eyes and took a page out of Tasha's book by clinging to the arm rests of his seat. Tasha whimpered her sensors rising a little bit as her pupils shrunk and she began to wonder why they'd agreed to allow Cole to come with them again.

They pulled up abruptly and she heard a whine from Cole. "We need to tread carefully here..." Zachary stated standing beside the piloting leafeon with his human hand resting on the wheel. "Tasha, you might be our best bet for this!" the riolu nodded and unbelted herself before standing in the aisle and crossing her arms across her chest while Blade blinked with a single eye twitch. "The target is a shiny charmander, his name is Yol from the transcripts!" Zachary explained and Tasha nodded.

"What about me?" Blade asked crossing his own arms across his chest and causing Zachary to sigh.

"You can wait!" Zachary stated before nodding to Tasha signifying that she should get on with the rescue. The thirteen year old riolu grinned and opened the door and stood ready to jump. "Now Cole..." the humanised leafeon briefly grumbled before they nodded their head and Zachary removed his hand from the wheel. The vehicle lowered once more, but this time it remained more balanced and eventually they were just barely over the black van, just a bit to the side. Tasha grinned and leapt out and landed easily on the roof of the van, quickly she removed her humanising ring and slammed her palm into the van's roof.

She grinned at the dent it caused and ignored the man who stuck their head out of the van's window and begun to yell at her pounding the roof several more times until it spilt. "Yes! No!" she jumped back quickly as electricity shot through the gap and following it a bright yellow, very familiar Pokémon known to all. "You! Zeke!" she growled and shifted her feet standing across from the pikachu and keeping his attention on her as Blade landed on the roof behind him.

"Not this time you little brat! You don't have Leon's approval anymore!" Zeke grinned at her electricity sparking around him. "I'm his new favourite, and eventually Yol will be our best fighter! There is no way you're going to-" he was cut off as the van suddenly swerved forcing both Pokéumans to run or shift to remain on the vehicle. "What the fuck are you doing you fucking idiot?" Zeke yelled angrily at the driver while Tasha took the chance to charge across the roof and slam into him. "Damn! What the fuck?" Zeke glared at her as they landed roughly on the asphalt road.

"You need to shut your fucking mouth!" Tasha smirked "It's too big and loud to make any sense!" she quickly jumped up over an electricity charged punch. "Missed me! Missed me!" She laughed and rolled under his next Thunder Punch a grin constantly remaining on her face. "Toxic!" she shouted a purple glow surrounded both her and her opponent who growled and spun around electricity filling the air between them. "Shit..." she quickly jumped to the side as a thunderbolt slammed into the ground leaving a charred spot where just seconds ago she'd stood.

"Fuck YOU!" Zeke shouted fire in his eyes as she backed away from the furious pikachu. Before Zeke could actually throw another attack at her though a blast of fire shot between them, allowing Tasha to quickly jump back into the now visible rescue vehicle.

"That was close... Zeke's not pulling any stops with his attacks..." she stated wiping one paw across her forehead. "So this is Yol?" she asked looking at the latest addition to their little crew, a yellow bipedal lizard with a flame burning at the end of his tail. He was also wearing a dark blue hoodie and on his head was a backwards turned dark blue cap.

"Actually... my name is Ryan..." the boy stated avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Okay, now to try to find those Dimension Gems!" she stated slipping her ring back on and returning to her human form. "Do we have any idea where to start?" all she got for asking that was heads shaken all around and a blank and confused look from Ryan. "Great..." she blinked and jumped to the front removing her ring again. "I felt something... there!" she pointed towards an old and crumbly abandoned building. "There's an energy coming from that place!"

Cole grinned back at her and they dove back down the vehicle shifting into car form as it landed on the road and eventually pulled to a stop in front of the building. Tasha was the first one out running across the ground and towards the building her sensors raised as she followed the trail that the energy gave her. She soon located the source, a spot in the middle of the floor where the blue energy flowed from. Blade and Zachary followed behind her along with Ryan and Cole, the latter of who stood further back with shadows in his eyes.

She frowned, there was something just slightly off or wrong with the energy that she was feeling. Closing her eyes she opened her senses to full aura vision. Her companions had rather generalised auras; Blade's was a light purple, Zachary's a green and Cole's a fiery blazing red. Ryan's aura made her pause for a moment, it was green with black vines chocking his main aura, trying to suppress it. She shook her head, her own aura was a bright blazing red and she aimed it down into the ground to touch the blue glow of the energy. She could feel the energy pushing against her own aura, and that was when everything exploded.

The whole group was sent flying backwards through the air before they hit the ground, or the walls of the building that they were in. In the center a large crater took up most of what had originally been the floor. Right in the middle, glowing brightly was the object that they desired. "What the hell Tasha?" Blade's shout caused her to shrug even as they all began to pick themselves up off the ground. She blinked and dashed forwards retrieving the gem and holding it in her paws. "At least we got the first one though..." Blade frowned standing up and glaring at the twisted and broken humanising ring on the ground in front of him.

Tasha sighed and tucked the gem into her backpack and looked around. The only one of them who was still a human was Zachary, probably because of his illusion ability. She shrugged before speaking "One down, who knows how many more to go!" she waved one paw in the air and her team mates grinned at her, Cole's more than a little maniac. Ryan remained sitting and blinked at their excitement, the poor charmander was still more than a little bit confused by what was going on. "Now come on we've-" another boom echoed in the air and the group all turned around to face another group across from them.

The leader of the other group, a Pokémon that was much like Ryan, except without the flaming tail and with a skull mask on their head. A cubone, but not just any cubone, Tasha froze and her sensor's raised in recognition of their light blue aura. Other Pokémon in the rival group included a female zorua who had her teeth bared as she glared at Zachary, Zeke the Pikachu, a light brown furred fluffy fox like creature with a cream ring of fur around her neck and cream spot on the tip of their tail and a floating lamp with flames burning within. "Hello again Tasha!" the cubone seemed to be smiling as they spoke, the words hanging in the air between them.

"Leon..." the word echoed through the whole group minus Ryan who simply seemed to be unsure of what to say in the situation. Tasha growled and for a brief moment her aura was visible around her, while Leon simply seemed to grin wider. "Whatever, you won't be getting the Dimension Gem from us!" she growled throwing one arm out to the side her eyes narrowing in the cubone's direction. The other's circled around her, they were all prepared to fight, since that's what this looked like it was about to dissolve into.

"Such a pity... and you had such potential too..." Leon sighed before looking at the Pokéumans around him. "Ella, take out that Squirtle!" the brown fox nodded and dashed towards Blade. "Jessie, I think that you already have a target!" the zorua grinned and leapt towards Zachary who automatically jumped spun around back into his zorua form and met her in mid air. "Justin... get rid of the mourning idiot!" the lamp floated over to Cole who growled. "Zeke, dispose of the disappointment, Tasha's mine!" Leon's eyes darkened as Zeke dashed towards Ryan who was forced to jump back and away from the initial attack from the pikachu.

"In your dreams Leon..." Tasha growled ducking down into a basic stance as battles exploded around them between each group. "Toxic!"

"Bonemerang!" they both shouted out their moves at the same time. Tasha just barely ducked under the incoming projectile, but forgot to remain ducked as it came back to whack her across the back of the head. "Toxic!" the move just barely missed her as she jumped away from the spot that she'd been standing leaving it to glow purple while she was in the clear.

"Calm Mind!" she shouted her mind clearing and giving her a better idea of her own power in relation to her opponents. She smiled and dashed forwards flames flaring up on her leg. "Blaze Kick and Force Palm!" she shouted the kick lashing across Leon's face and sending his skull helmet flying before she quickly thrust her palm into his face and flipped away striking with her blazing leg once more. Since he was still poisoned from her earlier toxic attack it took a lot more damage than he was prepared for and he fell down panting in front of her.

"Rock... Slide!" he growled and she had no time to dodge as a jumble of rocks collapsed from absolutely no where that she could discern and slammed into her body. "Bone Rush!" Leon charged at her, his bone club glowing brightly in preparation for the attack.

"Blaze Kick!" she shouted dashing towards Leon and slamming her leg into him, surprisingly sending the cubone flying and knocking him into Zeke who yelped and used thunderbolt automatically as she watched. The rest of her team mates slowly came to stand beside her while the other Pokextinction members ran over to their leader and automatically regrouped. "We're done here..." she stated with the slightest smile on her muzzle. "Let's go team... this battle is over!" she stated crossing her arms over her chest and turning to leave followed by the rest of the group, Ryan included.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the flying vehicle the group all grinned at one another and Blade pulled out a vague map of the area that they would be checking for Gems. "We're only going to be searching the area of Churchill, Morwell, Boolarra and all that... there is a possibility of Bendigo been added to the search area... but we're only able to go so far..." Zachary stated yawning as he pointed to the map, several areas glowed on it. "The glowing areas, are some of the vague areas where odd energy has been detected before, thus worth checking out!" he explained and everyone nodded, although Ryan still seemed to be a bit confused by what was happening.<p>

They all gazed down at the map and peered at the highlighted spots, one of which they had just come from. Tasha grinned and her tail began to way as she recognised one area on the map as an area that she'd felt something from before. "I think that I know just where to start!" she peered around the table at the others who all blinked at her curiously while Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "Right here... I know this area in Churchill!" she tapped a specific spot on the map and a smirk wound it's way onto her muzzle. "And I know for a fact that there's something there..."

"Yay, okay that's cool, but how're we going to get to there from here?" Blade asked and everyone simply stared blankly and the squirtle who shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "Oh... right..." he laughed and Tasha rolled her eyes while Zachary yawned. "So then, let's get going!" His tail began to wag and most of the others laughed at his enthusiasm. "Come on! We've got this chance, we've got to take it and go! Go! Go!" Blade shouted while Tasha sighed and shook her head. Cole smiled into the mirror at the front and Zachary sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?"


	2. Poxextinction! Challenger Approaches!

**Pokextinction! Challengers Approaching!**

The pikachu sat with arms crossed across his chest as the others slowly trudged in and joined him around their meeting table. They waited for just a little bit longer until their leader, a cubone finally arrived in the room. "What the fuck was that?" he snapped cheeks sparking as he glared at their leader. The fluffy brown eevee sitting beside him rolled her eyes while their leader glared at him. "I mean seriously, not only did we fail to get the gem from them, they also took off with Yol!" he shouted and quickly had to jump to the side as Leon finally decided he'd opened his mouth a bit too wide.

"Shut up Zeke!" the cubone glared at him as he bared his teeth right back at the other Pokéuman.

"Can we get down to business please?" both boys turned to face the zorua who'd spoken. She rolled her eyes while the last member of their team a lampent floated serenely above her head. "So we failed this time... but we do have a bit of an idea of their skills right?" she asked and slowly the whole group nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really help us at this point!" the eevee stated her own tail curled in front of her as she sat beside the zorua and observed the map. "Jessie, at this point we're not just one step behind but two. The next place they'll probably go is to the roamers! After all the roamers handle the trade system and generally keep tabs on the more supernatural elements that pop up!" she tapped one paw on the map and a hologram appeared above it displaying what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Ella is right!" Leon stated bringing the attention of everyone back to him while Zeke crossed his arms across his chest once more and simply glared at the cubone. "At this point we're several steps behind those Pokéuman troublemakers. So we'll need to catch up!" the grins that crossed the faces of all the other Pokextinction workers would have caused shivers to go up the Pokéuman groups spines had they seen them.

* * *

><p>Blade grumbled as they trudged through the darkness of the abandoned Pokextinction base, wondering why he'd been so eager to get there earlier. Tasha happily led them even though the only light was from Ryan's tail. The riolu finally stopped and her tail wagged causing the rest of the group to look hopeful for a moment. "Hey Tasha!" Everyone turned to see racing down the corridor a small grey furred chinchilla Pokémon, a minccino. "What brings you guys down here to the underbelly?" the minccino asked a mischievous grin crossing her face even as the figure of a human walked up behind her.<p>

"Mischief! I was wondering where you were..." Tasha stated before paw bumping with the other Pokéuman. "Anyway, I'm here to get the treasure stone that we found before!" the riolu explained and Mischief looked thoughtful for a moment before flashing a thumbs up and looking at the human who had followed her.

"Sorry Tai! This is official Pokéumans business so we'll have to play later! Don't worry though, I'll be back!" she grinned and the human laughed before continuing down the corridor. The other Pokéumans stared, except for Tasha who had already been introduced to Tai once before. "So! Right this way then... oh, does anyone want an evolution stone, or booster item while we're here?" the minccino asked as she pulled open a door and ran ahead of the group leading them deeper into the abandoned base. Soon enough she stopped at a supply closet though and pulled it open, she took out the Dimension Gem that they were after and handed it to Tasha.

"So booster items?" Ryan asked looking at all the gems, stones and assorted other items in the closet. "Where did you even get this stuff from?" he wondered eyeing a bit of charcoal curiously while wondering about how it would boost his fire attacks.

"It's part of the job!" Mischief cheerfully stated. "Of course... it'll cost you!" that statement caused everyone to blink including Tasha who nervously laughed before speaking.

"Maybe later then... anyway, we've got more Gems to find. See you later Mischief!" she waved as they left but the minccino frowned and ran around ahead of them forcing them to stop.

"Hey! I want to help! It seems like it would be fun! And besides nothings been happening recently, not even at the school... so please?" Mischief clasped her paws in front of her and utilised one of the most devastating weapons in her nine year old arsenal the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine! Next stop?" Zachary sighed and looked over the group.

"Yinnar!" Mischief stated instantly causing them to all turn to face her. "There's something that I heard about through the grapevine, apparently the school has an odd air around it!" she rubbed the back of her head and they all looked at one another before shrugging, what harm could it possibly do after all.

* * *

><p>Apparently they were underestimating just how much Murphy's Law was in effect, especially considering just how odd their group was. Tasha was swearing as she dodged another bolt of electricity that came hurtling towards her curtsy of Zeke and the rest of the group weren't doing that much better. This time they'd been much more off guard, and who they were battling against was just a bit more random. Leon and Cole were squaring off somewhere behind her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Mischief fighting a machop desperately jumping to avoid the fighting element Pokéuman's thrusts. She growled and sent a blazing kick towards the pikachu's side only to have him jump over it.<p>

Zeke grinned as she stumbled caught off guard and he slammed his paw down as hard as he could on her. She was sent bouncing across the concrete ground and only just barely avoided been tossed into the conflict between Ryan and Ella. She got back to her feet and glared at the grinning pikachu. "Toxic..." she growled and the purple glow stretch between them both causing the electric type to flinch as she dashed forwards and thrust out her palm slamming him right in the chest and sending him flying. "Not so tough now are you?" she asked ducking down under a shadow ball that had been sent by either Jessie or Zachary, she couldn't really tell the difference between the two zorua.

Of course Zeke couldn't take that one lying down and shot towards her electricity sparking around his fist, she quickly jumped to the side and under Blade's aqua tail that just barely missed her. She grinned and dodged a blast of fire that Justin the lampent threw her way while Blade glared at Zeke. It looked like they'd just swapped battles, she glared irritably at the ghost element Pokéuman before dashing forwards fire blazing on one leg as she spun it around to smack the floating Pokéuman into the ground.

Mischief bounced off her head throwing off her balance and both girls tumbled to the ground surprised. Cole jumped in front of them with a green leaf blade on one arm chopping a shadow ball in half to protect them both. "This is going nowhere fast!" Zachary stated landing beside the group as Blade ambled over and Ryan dashed to them hiding behind Cole. The Pokextinction agents seemed to agree as they glared irritably over at the group, the machop standing along with them baring his own teeth at them. "We can't beat them and they can't beat us... this is so stupid!" the zorua stated and Tasha rubbed one paw over her face.

"Wait! I know!" Mischief grinned and jumped out in between the two groups before she pulled out a microphone. Winking she began to sing to the Pokextinctionists eventually putting them all to sleep. "Now come on! Let's go check out what could be causing the spiritual resonance in the air!" she ran off and the other Pokéumans shook their heads but slowly followed after her to the tree stump that she seemed to be so interested in. "Oh... just another one of those strange gems..." Mischief's ears drooped as she handed it over to Tasha who smiled and ruffled her friend's hair.

"This makes the whole mess worth it!" the riolu stated causing Mischief to smile while the others sighed. "Okay then, so let's go check out the next spot of note!" Tasha stated and looked over to the Pokextinction group. "Preferably before they wake up okay!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"This fucking sucks!" Zeke shouted throwing his arms up in the air and glaring around at the other Pokextinction members and the machop who had joined them just to get back at the minccino. "How the fuck did we fail to capture the gems that time?" he asked glaring around at everyone while Leon simply stared in thought at the map laid out in front of them on the table. "This is fucking annoying, can't we simply kill them and be over..."<p>

"No!" everyone froze and stared at Leon who glared at the pikachu who gulped and took several steps back. "We'll allow them to collect as many gems as they can, and then. Once they have enough! We'll strike and take them all right from out under their noses!" the cubone spoke slowly and clearly and Zeke blinked along with many of the other members of the group.

"Okay, whatever..." Zeke stated slumping down in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at the map in front of them.

_'It makes perfect sense to me!' _He tensed and ignored the looks that he got from his companions. _'No, really. Not to mention imagine the face that little upstart will pull once you triumph over her and get the gems for the big boss!' _he grinned picturing the face that Tasha would pull if that did happen and relaxed with his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

"So then... they're going to do all the work, but we'll be the ones to come out on top of things?" Jessie asked and received an affirmative nod from Leon before she burst into laughter. "That is just too rich! Okay, looks like they're heading towards the Gardens then..."

* * *

><p>Disguised as humans the group wandered around the gardens looking for any sign of the gem that they felt was in the area. Of course, to anyone looking over at them it was quite an odd sight, Cole was the oldest of the group but he still only just barely looked older than 25. Sixteen year old Zachary alongside the two thirteen year olds of the group Tasha and Blade who seemed to be arguing, while Mischief ran ahead of them in all her nine year old glee. Finally of course was Ryan the 14 year old of the group.<p>

They were all also following along behind Mischief, since her Spirit Sight was able to be used both in her Pokémon form alongside her human form. Eventually they stopped by a bed of roses and Mischief smiled as she sniffed them before she dropped down and slipped her hand under them trying to locate the gem. The rest of the group looked at one another and tried to keep her from been seen since you weren't supposed to touch or mess around with the plants.

"Got it!" Mischief cheered pulling her arm back with the rather dirty gem clutched in it and she grinned at them causing them to let out relieved sighs. "So now what?" the kid asked after tucking it away in Tasha's backpack. "Oh wait I know!" she grinned and caused many of the others to frown even as she spun around and ran off forcing them to follow.

* * *

><p>"Who thought that this was a good idea again?" Tasha asked as they stood knee deep in snow and followed the happy and laughing Mischief across the snow covered mountain. She shivered and grumbled, of course what she was experiencing was nothing compared to Cole who hadn't even stepped out of the plane due to his weakness to the cold.<p>

Blade wasn't that much better, been a water type he was that much more aware of all the ice around him. Ryan was fine, his hooded jacket keeping him warm along with the fact that he was a fire element Pokémon. The only other member of the group who was fine with the situation was Zachary, who upon seeing the area had grinned and dashed out tossing up the snow as he turned pretty much into a small child.

Tasha froze in her tracks though as her aura flared and she felt something. Mischief had also frozen just a bit ahead of her and they met each others eyes before the riolu nodded and she closed her eyes and instantly tapped into her aura. The whole area lit up in blue, with the others personal auras just within range, and beneath the snow... was nothing.

She opened her eyes and frowned. "Nothing..."

"Huh... that can't be right!" Mischief bounded over "I saw something, it was more of a shade than anything else though... possibly a ghost element Pokéuman... but still..." the minccino stopped mid-sentence her ears flickered and she looked up one of the trees. "Up there..." she pointed and the whole group looked up, to see a blue gem floating in the air as if held by a psychic element Pokéuman.

"How is it... how's that possible?" Tasha stumbled and landed on her tail in the snow with an eye twitch while Mischief rolled her own eyes before bounding up the tree.

"Hey, give it here shade!" she shouted at the figure that apparently only she could see, confusing her PRT companions and their rescued friends. The grey ghoul growled at her and it's claws curled further around the gem while she growled. "Give that here! We need it to save the world!" the minccino shouted jumping towards the spirit, that disappeared leaving her and the Dimension Gem to tumble all the way back down to Earth.

"Mischief!" everyone shouted in unison unable to move even as she slammed into the ground due to gravity's pull on her body. Tasha was the first one to react afterwards dashing over to her long time friend and sometimes charge. "Come on... don't you dare die now..." the shiny Pokéuman shook the minccino tears welling up at the edges of her eyes.

Ryan walked forwards slowly while Blade and Zachary both stood to the side stunned their breath visible in the air. He paused and picked up the dropped Dimension Gem off the ground and that was when one of Mischief's ears twitched. His jaw dropped and the shiny charmander rubbed his eyes before he simply blurted out what everyone was thinking.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" Mischief stood slowly and flashed a grin and thumbs up. "After all... I'm simply making mischief!" the minccino laughed before dropped back into the snow unconscious.


	3. Race to the Finish: Final Confrontation

**Race to the Finish: Final Confrontation**

Back on board the ship Mischief was quickly settled into the medical area where Cole instantly took charge and left the others in charge of the controls and map. "We could probably get just a few more... I mean come on, this shouldn't-" Blade was cut off by having his head slammed into the ground by a very angry riolu.

"There is no way on Earth that's going to happen!" Tasha growled her sensors in the air and aura visible red around her. "Mischief needs to be tended to, then we can go do whatever..." with that said the riolu spun and left the three boys in the room. Ryan blinked and looked over at Zachary and Blade, the squirtle was rubbing his head and grumbled under their breath.

The charmander slowly pulled his hood onto his head over the backwards turned cap and looked out the window at the clouds that they past. "You could probably just let me go... I'll just cause you-"

"Nope!" Zachary cut him off "You're one of the team now, and besides Tasha's right, we've got to take care of Mischief first. Just because we're no longer human doesn't mean that there aren't diseases and sicknesses that we can get..." he shook his head and swished his tail. "We're going to head back to base then..." Blade moaned in the background while Ryan ducked their head. He sniffed the air and quickly shifted into a human form before taking a seat behind the wheel.

The trip passed in a rather awkward silence afterwards and soon enough they were back on the ground, and their vehicle was once more in the form of a car. Ryan sat in the back tail curled protectively around him, flame lighting up the area revealing Blade across from him with arms crossed over his chest. Tasha also sat in the room, although her eyes were focused on the door of the medical room, worry for her friend rather obvious.

Zachary sat in the drivers seat hoping that the cloak wouldn't fail any time soon while he was in the drivers seat. "Man what a way to learn to drive..." he shook his head. He focused on what was in front of them of course, but also listened to Blade's grumbling from the back seat and worried that the squirtle would do something stupid.

He didn't have to wait long, but to his surprise it wasn't Blade that done something stupid. It was Ryan, the fourteen year old had seemed to see something outside. Ryan leapt up from his seat and yanked the side door open leaping out before anyone could react, except for Tasha who quickly followed after the fire type. Blade blinked and Zachary sighed slamming one hand into his face.

"So... does this mean that we can look for gems while we chase after them?" Blade asked and Zachary had to grown.

* * *

><p>Tasha looked around desperately for the charmander. She'd seen his eyes change slightly after he'd looked out the window and before he'd leapt from the vehicle. They had taken on the slightest red tint, and she needed to find him to ask why. Although, as she followed his aura trail, she begun to feel as though she was walking right into danger.<p>

She stopped and closed her eyes and focused on his aura signature, the green of Ryan was very faint, instead the black tendrils that she'd seen earlier almost took up the entity of his aura signature. She had no chance to react though as the shiny Pokéuman charged into her side and sent her skidding across the ground. She slowly rose off the ground and stared in complete shock at him, his eyes glowed red and a malicious grin spread over his face.

"Ryan?" her sensors were flat and the 'ears' on her head were flattened even as her eyes showed fear and confusion.

"Isn't available right now!" the stranger in Ryan's body crossed their arms across their chest and grinned at her. "I'm Yol!" he pointed at himself before smirking, the flame on his tail glowing brighter. "And I think that it's time to get rid of you!"

She had to quickly push herself off the ground and jump to avoid the burst of flames that were shot at her, an ember attack. She landed just barely on her feet but she was still a bit dizzy and thus off balance so when he slammed into her and scratched her across the face she had no chance at all to put up resistance. Once more she was slammed into the ground and sent skidding across the earth.

She groaned and pushed herself up trying to ignore the pain in her body, she wasn't really used to losing battles, or getting into so many in such a short span of time. Before Yol could do anything else at all though, Blade jumped out of the bushes nearby and slammed into him with an aqua-tail. Yol skidded backwards across the ground and glared at the water element Pokéuman who slipped quickly into a ready position across from the fire type.

Yol growled and bared his fangs before charging towards the squirtle claws glowing brightly with another scratch attack at the ready. Blade quickly jumped out of the way before he dug underground and burst out from behind Yol with another aqua-tail at the ready. The charmander had no chance to dodge and was sent skidding across the ground and slammed into a tree.

"Wait! Stop!" Tasha struggled to her feet and leapt between the two boys, forcing Blade to pull up short from his rapid spin, while Yol/Ryan remained slumped against the tree, unconscious. "Ryan is still somewhere in there!" she looked at Blade with a pleading look and the squirtle crossed his arms across his chest unsure of whether to trust her. "His Aura is still there, just... cut off by something..."

"Yol..." Zachary stated walking out in human form. "That's why his name was Yol on the mission report... not Ryan!" he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned "It must also be why he told us to just drop him off..." he shook his head "We should just get back to base. We can deal with this problem there." he turned and left the two younger members alone with Ryan/Yol to deal with.

"So..." Blade looked over at Tasha with an excited look "Is there-"

"Tall tree, highest branch!" The riolu cut him off and her reply was short and to the point as she walked over to Ryan/Yol. She sighed and ignored the actions of Blade in the background instead lifting up the unconscious charmander and carrying him back the the vehicle. By the time she reached it she was panting heavily, her energy almost completely depleted.

Zachary grinned at her and walked over to help her get him into the medical bay. After thinking for a while he also hooked up the straps that would prevent the charmander from hurting himself or others. Even though Tasha gave him a rather hurt looked he still locked them in before sitting down across from her. "Do we really want to take the chance that he'll wake up still as Yol rather than Ryan?"

"No!" Blade grinned as he walked into the room "Look what I found!" he showed another Dimension Gem to Zachary who looked over towards Tasha who shrugged. "It was up a tree... possibly buried underground originally until something planted a seed there... or something!" the squirtle rubbed the back of his head before he simply sighed and tucked the gem into the bag that held the other ones.

"Well, we'll be back at Base in about two hours..." Zachary was cut off by a boom and he looked out of the window along with Blade while Tasha sighed. "Looks like we might be getting back later than that though..." he slammed one hand on his face before turning to the group. "Okay, Cole, Blade and you to Tasha, we're going to have to do our best, get rid of those Extinctionists!"

Tasha sighed before accepting an Oran Berry from Cole and munching on it. Blade grinned and leapt out of the vehicle easily slipping into a fighting pose opposite the lampent. Tasha followed him and glared at the machop with Pokextinction, they simply grinned back at her before running headlong towards her. Cole intercepted the attack and Zachary jumped out from behind the leafeon hurtling a ball of shadows at the machop, which was hit right back at them by Leon.

"Oof..." Tasha slammed back into the vehicle and she shook her head before looking up at the Pokextinction members around them. Leon the Cubone, Justin the Lampent, Zeke the Pikachu, Ella the Eevee, Jessie the Zorua and of course Roger the Machop. "We're not giving up that easily!" she leapt back to her feet and throwing her palm forwards towards Leon.

The cubone simply jumped backwards to avoid it and nodded at the team around him. All of the Pokéuman members had to react quickly when the whole group charged at them. After that it quickly dissolved into a free-for-all where half the time they weren't even really using proper moves but more just whatever they could do to remain on top.

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere..." both groups split apart and stared across at one another panting. Leon shook his head and grinned slowly he pulled out a glowing blue gem, a Dimension Gem. "Now, isn't this familiar to you?" he smirked and all of the group tensed up. "If you want it then you'll have to win, and if we win then we keep it and the ones that you already have."

Tasha growled and Blade crossed his arms over his chest while Zachary and Cole both sighed. "So... I guess this means the Free-for-all is going to simply resume?" everyone froze and turned to stare at Mischief and Ryan, both of whom were standing in the doorway of the vehicle. "So? Are we going to beat them or what?" the minccino grinned, Ryan nodded his head from beside the younger Pokéuman and everyone looked at each other before Tasha nodded and grinned at them both.

"You bet that we will!" the riolu turned to the Pokextinction members who were all looking at each other rather confused. "Now, let's fight!" That single statement seemed to be the signal and both groups instantly devolved into fighting. Mischief banged heads with Leon while Cole and Ella faced each other the eevee grinning and leafeon hesitant. Tasha and Ryan went back to back against Zeke and Justin. Roger and Blade were both fighting and the two zorua were not letting the other out of their sight.

The free-for-all quickly became rather confusing after that, sometimes they ended up attacking their allies while struggling to defend themselves. Mischief kept on using sing to avoid taking too much damage while both of the shiny members of the group ended up joining forces and going back to back against multiple attackers. "This is impossible..." Ryan grumbled after another blast of ember against Ella who simply jumped up in the air to dodge it. Tasha nodded her head as she ducked to the side to avoid a Thunder Punch from Zeke.

Cole and Mischief weren't having much better luck, the two of them having teamed up so Mischief wasn't as disadvantaged against Roger and to assist Cole in his battle against Justin. They weren't doing that well at all, neither were having any luck landing hits and Mischief's fall in the snow from earlier was still taking it's toll on her. "We need to do something, anything to turn this around..." the minccino flipped off Cole's back and landed on Leon's head before jumping off and landing beside Tasha. "Any ideas? Any at all?"

"There's nothing!" Ryan snarled scratching Ella and sending her flying back into Justin. Blade and Zachary dashed over both panting but they seemed relived.

"Well, we at least managed to take care of one of them... which leaves..."

"Justin, Roger, Ella, Leon and Zeke!" Tasha cut of the squirtle while aiming a blazing kick at the side of the pikachu that she was fighting. "Now focus!" she swirled away from the pikachu's brick brake. Blade sighed and jumped up quickly slamming an aqua tail into Justin as Mischief charged up a thunderbolt that she quickly sent at Ella. Of course that move went straight at Leon due to his lightningrod ability, he charged towards her with bone rush but was halted by an attack from Tasha.

Once more everything fell into confusion as they pretty much simply fought as best that they could. In the end only two were standing. Mischief stood across from Leon. Both were on pretty much their last amount of strength. Mischief glared at the cubone who simply smirked back at her, then he began to glow. Mischief's ears instantly dropped and pointed at the ground and her eyes widened with fear. This was going to be more than impossible at this point.

She eventually let go of her fear though, she wasn't about to back away when everything seemed to be left up to her. She bared her teeth even as Leon, now a marowak charged at her with bone rush. She quickly jumped to the side before slapping him multiple times. Both landed across from one another and she was left panting before she shook her head and straightened. She grinned and pulled out her microphone again and began to sing, it worked and Leon lay down on the ground asleep. She smirked and sat down before pulling out an oran berry. Munching on it she soon gained an energy boost, and sighed.

"Hey! I think that's it! He can't fight... not while he's asleep!" she cupped her paws around her mouth and slowly those around the area gained consciousness, the Pokéumans faster since Mischief swiped more oran berries from the Medical Bay and managed to make them eat them while unconscious. Although as Tasha was proving by coughing that hadn't exactly been the smartest thing to do. "So, I guess that means that this round goes to us!" she grinned at Leon who growled but threw the Dimension Gem at them before retreating with his team.

"I don't know how you did it, but well done Mischief!" Tasha shook her head before pulling the minccino into a hug. "Now, let's just get back to base, how does that sound?"

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads except for Ryan. "Hey, Ryan could hang around with me you know! At least once this is all over!" Mischief offered. "I would probably have a special item that would prevent Yol from causing trouble..." she shrugged and Ryan slowly smiled "Now come on, it's only two hours away right?"

Gems Gathered Pokéumans: 7

Gems Gathered Pokextinction: 0

* * *

><p>Edited 1009/2014: I own almost all of the characters and ideas, even if a few of them are drawn from other sources. Tasha and Mischief both came about from day-dreaming and the fact that yes this is pretty much the same Tasha as the one from my MD story, except that she's not. Mischief just sort of came about, yes she's got an actual name, no I will not tell you. Anyway Zachary and Blade were supposed to be the actual stars of this, not the girls... but well, you can see how that went.

Also another thing to note: Cole, is actually one of the school teachers, but as for how that happens, it doesn't factor into the story so whatever. To be completely honest, the entire reason I included him was that they needed an adult or other reasonable authority figure to keep them in line. As for the Pokextinction crew, that just sort of happened...

Ryan/Yol is not the same Ryan mentioned as Mr B's son in Spewing Fire (pure coincidence that...) because he belongs to a friend on this site I suppose that you could call them, although they're a guest reviewer... (Edit: They now have their own Profile :) I'm so happy, you can check them out here: u/6105283/ )

You can read some stories that they've written/helped write here: s/10691318/1/Accidental-Murder and here: s/10593521/1/Lumiose-High

As for everything else, this was a contest entry for a contest on Deviantart, that's finishing soon and as always the original concept of Pokéumans belongs to pokemonmanic3595 on DA. That is all!


End file.
